


The Gods Demand Tribute

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Imagine your OTP’s child starts their first period, and comes to their parents freaked out, and A just replies “the elder gods demand tribute” and B smacks them upside the head.





	The Gods Demand Tribute

“EMILIE!!!”

 

Emilie looked up from her phone at her parents who were staring at her. “What?”

“I _might_ be wrong,” said Seb, “but I _think_ , Matilda just yelled for you.”

“Eh, it’s probably nothing,” shrugged the 15-year-old, going back to her phone.

“Em,” stared Hanna, “go to your sister, now.”

“Ugh, fine,” she grumbled and headed off the sofa to the stairs.

“I’m going to see what this is about,” said Hanna, tapping Seb’s knee as she followed her eldest.

 

 

“This is so not fair,” pouted Emilie as she sat with her back to the bathroom door.

“What’s going on?” asked Hanna.

“Matty’s on the other side,” replied Emilie as Hanna sat next to her.

“Is everything okay?” yelled Hanna through the keyhole.

“She’s started her period,” grumbled Emilie. “I mean she’s two years younger than me, how has she started already?!”

“When yours start, you’ll regret saying that,” smirked Hanna. “Matty, can I come in?”

The lock clicked open and Hanna and Emilie entered. Matilda had tidied herself up as much as she could, but she looked a bit lost and dazed.

“Come here hunny,” gestured Hanna, reaching for the cupboard under the sink, “there’s some tampons under here. Em, go get her a clean pair of underwear and a spare to put in here.”

“Do you have any pads, mum?” asked Matilda.

“No hunny, would you rather have them?” Matilda nodded back. “Seb! Can you run to the store for us?”

She heard him dart up the stairs. “Yeah sure. Why?” He got to the door and looked at an embarrassed Matilda and down to Hanna.

“Matilda’s started her period, we need supplies.”

“Mum!” yelled the 13-year-old.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” said Hanna confidently.

“It’s okay Matty,” smiled Seb, sitting next to Hanna. “The elder gods demand tribute!”

Hanna smacked him lightly on the head as he laughed at his own joke. “I’ll text you the list.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled, “I got this.”

Emilie came back, holding on to two black underwear. Matilda looked mortified. “Can you guys get out?!”

 

 

Emilie went with her dad, whilst Hanna explained everything to Matilda. They came back with chocolate, some crisps and a hot water bottle. Seb hung around for the chats, not wanting Matilda to feel that she couldn’t discuss it with him if she wanted to. Eventually, the family of four ate dinner and settled down to watch a movie.

“Y’know,” started Seb, as the opening credits rolled, “if you all sync up, I’m going to have to be careful around you guys.”

“You say that like we don’t run this house already,” smirked Emilie.


End file.
